


Are we...?

by QuincyK



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, She requested a 300 word slow burn what
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 17:11:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10701450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuincyK/pseuds/QuincyK
Summary: Everyone already thinks they're dating.





	Are we...?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tasteofhysteria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tasteofhysteria/gifts).



> This was written for my new con girlfriend, tasteofhysteria :) I hope you like it!

Yuri barely glanced over when he felt a presence drop into the seat next to him. Otabek was leaning over his shoulder now, watching his progress. 

“I thought you were watching Viktor and the pork cutlet practice,” Yuri grumbled. 

“I thought you were too,” his friend (!) replied quietly. 

Yuri glared and stabbed the buttons harder on his handheld, fighting a losing battle against the boss he was battling. 

“I couldn’t stomach them ogling each other instead of skating.”

Otabek hummed and wrapped an arm around his shoulders and Yuri felt himself relax. Having an actual friend was a strange experience that had taken him some time to get used to. It took a while to build the trust they shared now but in the months since the Grand Prix, he had slowly grown accustomed to the unwavering support from Otabek.

Not to mention the casual touches. Otabek always made sure to pat his shoulder when they passed, sometimes he used a hand on his back to guide him around, and he always sat close like this, with their thighs touching and the arm around him. 

Mila kept teasing him that they were turning into another figure skating couple and just yesterday Lilia had warned him not to let his new relationship interrupt his focus. Mila was easy to ignore, she was always trying to rile him up with something, but with even his teacher making assumptions, he didn’t know what to think. Did friends not act like this? 

He had vehemently denied it, but if he was being honest with himself, the thought didn’t bother him like maybe it should. 

“You know, when you put your arm around me like that, everyone thinks we’re dating.” 

He cursed his brain to mouth filter as the silence from his friend stretched between them. 

When he finally spoke, it was a low murmur directly in Yuri’s ear. “Would that be such a bad thing?”

His game character died tragically in a missed jump and he whispered back, “No.” 

Feeling a light kiss to his head, Yuri pressed in closer and started a new level.


End file.
